eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruined Body
Ruined Body is the mutated form of Count Waltz's right-hand man, Legato. He was created after Waltz ordered him to drink the enhanced mineral powder created with the use of a glowing agogo. Story After the party battles Count Waltz at the summit of Mt. Rock, he refuses to admit defeat and orders Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder that was created when the agogo that they captured glowed in Polka's presence. Legato reluctantly complies and transforms into the monstrous Ruined Body. Waltz is delighted and he orders Legato to first destroy the dragon fleet that ferried the two of them to Mt. Rock, then tells him to turn his power on the party. Before he can do so, however, Polka emits a brilliant glow which appears to consume both Waltz and Ruined Body. When the party comes to, they find that Ruined Body has created the Elegy of the Moon distortion, a rip in the fabric of time and space, and fled through it with Waltz. The two later wait for the party at the top of the Double Reed Tower and challenge them to battle. Following the battle, Waltz orders Ruined Body to tear apart the entire world. Ruined Body creates another distortion, leading to a parched, barren version of the flower field in Tenuto Village. Attacks Ruined Body's normal physical attacks are arm whacks and a headbutt that carries a chance of knockdown. He will often use Blood Sink, which lowers characters' attack power and carries a chance of knockdown. This often comes at the end of his turn, but not always. His Purgatory is an arc of fire from a slight distance on all in range, while Mortal Cleave is three hit attack with a strong finishing blow. Provoked is a strong blow on a single target that he may use later in the battle, though he uses this move rarely, and it is entirely possible to go an entire battle without seeing it. Finally, when his HP is in critical, he will use Regenerate to place himself in Regenerate status for 22,700 HP per turn, but if the battle wears on it will wear off after a few turns, and he can only do this once. Strategy Ruined Body possesses a strong set of attacks. He is even more dangerous alongside Waltz, but has lower HP. He uses powerful physical attacks, and various special moves which hit in wide areas in front of or around him (his proximity move Blood Sink lowers the party's attack power regardless of timing your Guard). Due to the presence of Count Waltz, this fight is considered quite difficult due to their ability to gang up on and decimate the party. It is primarily advised to focus on Waltz first as he is the faster and deadlier of the two (Ruined Body essentially follows up what Waltz starts with each turn they get). Since the two of them tend to stand close together, special moves with modest to wide areas of effect (such as Falsetto's Howling Thunder and Beat's Sky Fire) can ensure they both consistently take damage every round. Due to Ruined Body's mammoth size, his shadow can force close range characters to rely on their Dark moves. Once the count is out of the picture, the party will have an easier time with one opponent. Ruined Body can occasionally heal himself as well, but he cannot recover enough to outlast three characters teaming up on him. As his HP is much lower than Waltz's, it is possible that he may fall first if the party consistently uses wide area attacks. Alternatively, some players may find it easier to handle Ruined Body first and then tackle Waltz, as Ruined Body's massive size can easily shield Waltz from view, making him difficult to target. Ruined Body is ponderously slow, so if distance attackers are used, he will have to close distance slowly in order to attack them, or focus only on any nearby characters. Counterattacks can even be used if the party is comfortable with these, and Harmony Chains should definitely be employed for three Special Attacks on a normal playthrough or six in Encore Mode. March can be a useful choice at lower levels with her Aurora Curtain to protect against the worst of the damage from both Ruined Body and Waltz. Jazz is also a powerful option if hoping to target both Waltz and Ruined Body at the same time, with the massive size of his broadsword. If playing the PlayStation 3 version, Crescendo and Serenade are very powerful choices as well, with Serenade having both amazing damage dealing potential and the chance to heal, while Crescendo is a powerful Echo builder with his specials, deals some of the best damage in the game, and is a tank in defense and HP. Load the item set mostly with Angel Trumpets and Goddess Bouquets, with perhaps some Clovers and Cookies if not using two healers. A Very Odd Chocolate and Sock Incense will also be a very good choice against Waltz, and a Saint's Mirror can be useful as a last resort item if any remain. In Encore Mode, don't forget to build up Echoes prior to entering the fight. It is also worth remembering that in an Encore Mode playthrough, the Mysterious Unison dungeon can be completed before this fight, and in the PlayStation 3 version, the Church of EZI as well. Completing either or both before taking on this fight will essentially make it a cakewalk, with both Waltz and Ruined Body falling in one or turns if powerful characters are used. If playing the original Xbox 360 version, this battle is considered much easier, as Waltz will not be present. The player can likely easily beat Ruined Body at whatever levels they were at when they beat the other bosses of the Double Reed Tower, simply by using standard tactics and pretty much any party they feel comfortable with. In Encore Mode, the ability to use six Special Attacks and carry Echoes throughout Special Attacks will make it even easier, and if Mysterious Unison is completed, Ruined Body's chances of victory are approximately zero unless the player simply does nothing. Musical theme The musical theme for the battle with Ruined Body and Waltz is "Unbalanced," Track 6 on the fourth disc of the game's soundtrack. Special Attacks Gallery Ruined Body Uses Blood Sink.jpg|Blood Sink Ruined Body Uses Mortal Cleave.jpg|Mortal Cleave Ruined Body Uses Purgatory.jpg|Purgatory Ruined Body Uses Regenerate.jpg|Regenerate Trivia *Following the battle against Ruined Body and Waltz (or just Ruined Body in Xbox 360), the party receives the Hero's Crest, used to open the door to Mysterious Unison. *In the original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Count Waltz is killed by the party in the battle with him at Mt. Rock. As such, Legato drinks the enhanced mineral powder of his own volition, then flees through the Elegy of the Moon distortion that he creates. The party then battles him alone in the Double Reed Tower, making for a much easier battle. He then, in his dying throes, creates the distortion leading to the ruined flower field on his own. *When Ruined Body uses Regenerate in the Xbox 360 version, a caption appears over in him in green letters that reads "Get Regenrate sic." Additionally, Regenerate heals him for 23,600 HP per turn instead of 22,700. *The Annihilator boss in Mysterious Unison is a palette swap of Ruined Body and employs a similar set of attacks. *It has been noted by some players of Eternal Sonata that Ruined Body and his Annihilator counterpart bear a strong resemblance to the Weapons from the Final Fantasy X titles of the Final Fantasy franchise of games. Related enemies *Waltz *Annihilator Category:Bosses Category:Monsters